The field of the disclosure relates generally to fluid application systems, and more particularly, to fluid application systems including a boom pipe or manifold connected to nozzle assemblies and methods of applying fluid using such fluid application systems.
In the agricultural industry, agricultural fluids or agrochemicals are commonly applied to plants and/or plant precursors (e.g., seeds) for a variety of reasons. For example, plants and plant precursors are often sprayed with an agricultural fluid at the time of planting to enhance germination and early development. In other applications, liquid fertilizers, pesticides, and other agrochemicals may be applied to plants or crops after planting for crop management. Agricultural fluids include, without limitation, growth promotors, growth regulators, spray fertilizers, pesticides, insecticides, and/or fungicides.
Typically, systems for applying agricultural fluids to fields include a manifold, e.g., a boom pipe, and a plurality of nozzle assemblies that receive fluid from the manifold for applying the fluid to a field. In at least some known systems, the fluid is supplied to the manifold through an inlet located between opposed ends of the manifold. The fluid travels longitudinally through the manifold from the inlet toward the opposed ends. As the fluid flows towards the opposed ends, a portion of the fluid is directed out of the manifold towards the nozzle assemblies for application to the fields.
For some applications, it is desirable to regulate or control the fluid application rate (i.e., amount of fluid applied per unit area, such as an acre) and/or the fluid flow rate (i.e., volume per unit time) through the nozzle assemblies at a preset rate and/or based on user specified parameters. In some seed planting systems, for example, it may be desirable to dispense a consistent amount of fluid on or adjacent to each seed dispensed from the seed planting system. Variations in system operating conditions may, however, make it difficult to precisely control the fluid application rate or the fluid flow rate through the nozzle assemblies. For example, fluctuations in fluid pressure upstream from the nozzle assemblies (e.g., within the manifold) can affect the fluid flow rate through the nozzle assemblies. As a result, fluctuations in the pressure of fluid supplied to the nozzles may make it difficult to precisely control the fluid application rate and/or the fluid flow rate through individual nozzle assemblies.
Accordingly, a need exists for fluid application systems that reduce or decrease fluctuations in fluid pressure within the fluid application systems.